


The Sixth Blight- Chapter One- We Are Yours, And None Shall Stand Before Us

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Sixth Blight RP [19]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, OC, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Big ass project to turn the collaborative role play writing I've been doing with a group of friends into a cohesive story. Some things will be edited from the original posts.. but this is largely just cleaning it up and putting everything in order. Each major plot point will be its own post with chapters. Hopefully the story will make sense.Other parts in the series happen at the same time as some of the chapters, so if something seems to missing, its likely cause there is a piece of the story not posted yet. Just please be patient with me.





	1. Chapter 1

The healer had given him directions, but the fortress was still gigantic, and it took Sares a while to find the way. He didn't meet many wardens around here, so there wasn't really anyone he could ask for help, instead, he just walked in the direction he was given in the infirmary, looking for the stairs down he remembered them using yesterday.

When he finally found it, he could already smell the different flavors in the air, indicating food and warmth, once again reminding him of the circle in Ghislain. As he approached the mess hall, he noticed two wardens moving towards him form a different hallway, a tall qunari with grey skin and only one arm and a dark-skinned man with a large moustache and earrings. They caught up to him soon and Sares was reminded of what Gwyn had said to him about a young qunari mage in need of direction. It seemed like the Maker was kind in his guidance today. With a turn of his head and a smile on his face, he addressed them.

"Good morning, wardens. I arrived at your fortress yesterday and have spent most of my time in the infirmary, so I'm afraid I'm a bit lost here. If you could be so kind, please tell me that I'm on the correct way to the mess hall here, since the instructions I was given to go there seem to a bit more inaccurate than I would've liked. My name is Sares, by the way, member of the circle of magi in Cumberland and more recently of Minrathous as a member of the local embassy."

Harris faced the mage, exchanging a look with the Qunari beside him.

Another one from Minrathous? Katari thought. Maker, I thought that we’d received everyone from the Ambassadoria.

“Right,” Harris added, ever cheerfully. “To get to the mess hall, you wan’ to just follow your nose. Maker, smell that stew.” He inhaled deeply through his nose, sighing contentedly. “Seems like it’s Nug again. Andraste’s holy waistband, you’d think we’d get some variety.”

“Right.” Katari added, taking in the sight of the impeccably well-dressed mage. He carried himself with dignity. And yet, he seemed new...Katari didn’t remember his face from any encounters thus far.

As if on the same page, Harris spoke again. “So, you must’ve been what that ruckus was about yesterday? Sent the whole guard posting into a panic. ‘Course, by the time we made it, you lot had already left. We miss all the fun, don’t we lad?” He playfully jabbed at Katari.

“Oh right, but where are our manners. I’m Harris. This lumbering hulk is Katari. Lost his arm a few days ago to the darkspawn, and now he needs constant supervision. Yknow, in case he loses the other one.”

“It’s a punishment.” Katari added. His arm still was in agonizing pain, but he couldn’t let that show. This was his burden to bear. “We’re actually heading to breakfast now, if you’d care to join?”

“Maker knows we could use the company!” Harris chuckled.

Sares chuckled, taking a playfull bow before the two wardens. "Oh you know, sometimes you just gotta make a great entrance. Sadly the audience at first was mostly darkspawn, so I don't think they enjoyed it quite as much as I would've hoped for. But I'm sure you'll find some fun around here, it seems just like the place to be lately. As for your arm, I'm sorry to hear that, but you still have the other one, so I'm sure you'll take good care of it, especially since as a warden you are expected to hold a sword from time to time, or so I've heard."

Together they continued moving along the hallway and the smell of food got stronger. When they entered the mess hall, he noticed Gisele sitting at one of the tables, together with a well-dressed man he did not recognize. With a smile he turned to Harris and Katari and pointed over to the table. "It seems I am quite lucky today, over there is the other half of my marvelous entry here. If you don't mind, we could all sit there together."

As the dark Anders man finally left, Gisele looked up and saw Sares as he entered the mess hall. She was so grateful to see a familiar face that she stood up, broad smile across her face, and waved, even though he was already walking in her direction. As she sat down she saw that Sares was not alone. A dark, mustached veteran warden and a young Qunari with one arm followed shortly behind. Her stomach dropped a little. She was hoping to have some time alone with her friend and now she had to share his company, and with a Qunari no less. Sares appeared to be in good spirits so perhaps the Qunari was not such terrible company, he did have a pleasant face. She had never known any Tal-Vashoth growing up and never had any meaningful interactions with them during her travels. Story after story depicted them as monsters, angry and violent, she never thought to do anything but avoid them. As the group approached Gisele tried to hide her hesitance.

As the three walked into the mess hall, Katari couldn’t stop thinking of what another mage meant.

More judgements. More hostile glances.

He absentmindedly began holding Zara’s ring, hanging securely from his neck. Comforting thoughts of an earlier time flooded him, and he found himself taking deep breaths.

An unfamiliar face was seated at the table Sares had led them to. Her face was typical of an Anders, and Katari could see that years in the wastes had taken its toll. Unfriendly energy filled the air, and Katari could tell from the worried glances that the woman was nowhere near as excited to see him and Harris as Sares had been.

Wonderful.

The smell of hot stew wafted over from a distant table, and Katari could not stop Harris from volunteering to retrieve bowls for the new trio. Hesitantly, Katari sat at the table, staring back at the unfriendly-seeming woman.

This wasn’t anything new. Everywhere he went, it was the same thing — whether because of race, or the fact he was a mage. He had learned through experience that the best way to stop these presumptions were to be as polite as one could be.

Stretching his thick hand out, he finally greeted the woman.

“Katari. You made quite the stir yesterday with your arrival. Seems visitors arrive in hordes to Weisshaupt now.” He then turned to address both Sares and Gisele.

“How was the stay? I trust you were thrilled with the overly stiff beds?”

As anxious as Gisele was to interact with the Qunari, she tried to appear as calm and welcoming as possible, though she was not quite sure how effective she was. Once he introduced himself though she did not know how to respond because she did not expect him to make an introduction. "Oh, I..." Gisele put out her hand to return the gesture, "I'm Gisele, its a pleasure to meet you."

She quickly shook his hand and sat back down, gesturing to the group to their seats. "I'm sorry, the stay?" Gisele just registered that the Qunari asked her a question, "The beds were... I've never really slept in a proper bed before. It was luxurious! Are they stiff as far as beds go? Are other beds more comfortable?" She had never really thought much about beds before and in her anxiety her mind was difficult to control. Taking a deep breath she felt her mind slow down, and it was then she realized he was probably making a joke.

Katari just nodded at the woman’s incredulity. It was strange to think that 8 years ago he’d been in the same spot — new to Weisshaupt, and a foreigner to the traditional comforts that it brought.

“You’ve never slept in a proper bed? To tell the truth, I hadn’t either before I came here. My family moved around a lot, and nowhere would let us stay the night. Most of the time we settled in at a camp on the cold hard ground. You must have travelled a lot as well, I imagine.”

He turned to Sares. How someone could manage to look so fashionable here, he had no idea. Maybe it was a Circle thing? The circle mages he’d interacted with had both been rather attractive.

“So Sares, you’re from the circle? Do you happen to know a young mage, Andryanna? She’s from the circle in Hossberg.”

He looked from Katari to Gisele during their somewhat awkward introduction. She was obviously nervous around a qunari and he seemed to have expected just that. He tried to think of a way to make both of them ease up when the younger warden addressed him.

"No, I'm sorry, but no. I've only been to Hossberg once, a few days ago, but I've met Andie yesterday I think, in the infirmary. She and another warden were there talking to a templar, or former templar, I suppose. She seemed nice though. Is she a friend of yours?

Yesterday. It had been yesterday when Katari went to comfort Andie. Strange that it felt like it was a world away. She must’ve been checking on Gwyn yesterday. And with another Warden? His heartbeat quickened as possibilities ran through his mind. Warnings from Minne, the way that Tiberius and Andie had looked at each other on the quest to find Minne...

“Friends...you could say that, yes. She must have been checking on Gwyn. This other Warden she was with, he was from Tevinter? Tiberius, I’m assuming? The four of us went out two nights ago to rescue the only family I’ve had for a long time. That’s what this is,” he says, gesturing to the arm.

Andie, Tiberius, And Gwyn. It felt like forever since he’d seen any of them. One of the downsides of guard duty. The mention of Andie and Tibs was worrying, despite Katari being the one to remind Andie of their duty as Wardens. He found himself clutching Zara’s ring. This wasn’t a topic he wanted to continue.

“So, what exactly brought the two of you to Weisshaupt?”

'Tiberius, yes, I think that was his name. Nice man, though he did seem a bit uncomfortable with Gwyn and then Gisele and me just appearing there. But she can tell you more I think, I stayed in the infirmary while they all went to the library. Which is also one of the reasons we came here, Gisele found a note she needs translated, so we ended up traveling together. As for me, I was sent to talk to the first Warden and gather some information regarding the greater number of darkspawn around."

He stopped, his throat feeling dry and the smell of food making him recognise how hungry he was.

"As for your arm, I am sorry to hear that. It must be hard, getting used to it since it was so recent, but it's not the end. Remember, the latest inquisitor also lost her arm and yet she is still a force to be reckoned with, from what I hear."

This is the Qunari that Andie told her about, the one that she kissed but was perhaps not interested in and he had lost his arm so recently? How awful. "Does your arm hurt? I am not an expert healer like the woman who works in the infirmary but I do some healing and I make concentrated healing potions that might help with the pain." It wasn't enough. This poor boy needed a lot of healing and she couldn't help with simply a potion. She was going to let Andie talk to him about Tiberus so she simply ignored Sares's suggestion to complete the story.

"You know, I had a neighbor growing up who had lost an arm in a plowing accident. We used to help him make contraptions for specific purposes. He even had an arm specifically to use a hoe!," Gisele smiled at the memory. It was good to think of her childhood. It always seemed perfect in her mind even though she knew there had also been sadness and tribulations as well. "I can help you make something simple if you'd like to help with every day things, I'm not sure I'd be helpful if you wanted to wield a sword. Are you a warrior?" She assumed he probably would be, the strong tall man that he was.

“He can swing a sword! About as good as a toddler maybe,” Harris chuckled upon his return, plopping three bowls of stew down on the table.

“Glad to see you lot getting along.” He raised the bowl to his lips, slurping gratuitously. “Best way to get past the taste is to open the hatch and let it down,” he added as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

“Kat’s a mage, just like you two. Well, maybe not JUST like you two, but same principles.” He lifted the bowl once again, letting chunks of boiled nug slide its way into his mouth. Small drops of broth flew in every direction, with some landing on the table and others going off to the side.

 “Yes,” Katari sighed, “I’m a mage.” He took no pride in the fact, especially given the presence of two other, more well-trained mages.

Gisele’s offer was interesting. He hadn’t had much time to consider anything to replace his arm. It was just accepted that this was who he was now.

“It’s true, I’ve never been trained with a sword. But perhaps something else? Maybe just an arm.” The pain resurged at the thought. Every day was a little better, though the improvements were barely noticeable.

“Perhaps we ought to let it heal though. After this, Harris, we should probably stop by the infirmary. Thank you for the offer however.”

He made attempts to dodge the debris coming from Harris, and enjoy his own stew. The memory of the shrieks replayed in his mind. The feeling of teeth sinking into flesh, the unbearable sensation of poison oozing into his arm. Remembering it made the pain he felt worse. Perhaps...

“Though, if either of you could teach me, I think learning some healing could be useful. I can’t say I’ve had much experience with it, but I’d like to learn.”

Grabbing the bowl, Sares began eating the steaming broth, trying not to chew too much on the pieces of meat. Despite how it looked like, the taste was fine as the spices and the warmth helped him to not think to much about what he was eating exactly. He ignored most of Harris and the food pieces he was scattering around the table, instead focusing on Katari. So he had been right, this was the qunari mage Gwyn had told him about. The way he mentioned his magical talents made it obvious that he had little to no training and was not particularly comfortable or proud of them. The events that lead to him losing an arm were still too recent, it seemed, but a mage lost in his own thoughts and who did not pay attention to his surroundings was just asking for trouble, be it with demons or just his abilities not working properly when needed. They needed to have a talk and it needed to be soon. Putting a charming smile on his face, he set down his bowl.

"Would you mind if I accompany you to the infirmary? I think I left my staff there this morning and I would prefer to not wander around this fortress again alone. Which leads me to another point. I do not know many people here, so would you mind showing me around the complex for a bit? Just the most important parts and obviously only if you do have the time for it. I wouldn't want to stop you fulfilling your duties, but it would be greatly appreciated and a great help for me." His smile grew bigger and he started eating again. "As for magic, I personally am not a good healer, my talents lie somewhere else, but I'd be happy to answer any questions you have on the subject to the best of my knowledge."

"May I accompany you?" Gisele asked looking between both Sares and Katari. "I would like to know my way around as well. There is so much here!" It really was overwhelming in some ways, in others it was comforting. The cavernous spaces, maze like layout, and the fact it was not fully occupied made it easy to slip off and hide. She also wanted to stick with Sares as much as possible. At the moment he was her protector and the only friend she had there. Just then she remembered Andie. "I have two friends!" she thought, but she did not know where Andie was.

"Katari, if ever you want help making a contraption for your arm just let me know. And I will always have potions for you if you need them. Here, you can just have this. Take it if you'd like." She had additional elfroot she would use today to make more potions. It was no use hoarding them. It was comforting to know that Sares would take Katari under his wing. A Qunari mage is dangerous, from what she had heard, but Sares would help him.

Katari happily accepted the potion. There was no telling when such a thing would come in handy, and Gisele seemed trustworthy, despite her initial coldness. “Thank you. For both the potion and the offer.”

“And,” Katari added, “I’d be happy to show you the way. Assuming we have time...” he glanced at Harris.

“Always time for visitors. I wouldn’t mind giving the ol’ tour to a friendly bunch such as this.” He glanced at Gisele, giving a sly wink

“Whenever we’re all ready, I’ll show you around. There’s no rush for the infirmary.” After the three had finished their bowls, the tour began.

“First, this is the mess hall. Which you obviously know. If we go out these massive doors here, we reach the courtyard.” As he pushed open the doors, light filled the room. The sun beat down overhead, and at the far end of the courtyard he could see several people practicing, Gwyn among them. As the group got closer, Katari could tell that Gwyn seemed angry, though Katari didn’t know why.

“Gwyn!” He called out, before turning back to Gisele. “This is Gwyn. He was with me when the arm...happened.” Turning back to Gwyn, he greeted his friend. “This is Gisele,” he said, gesturing to the Anders woman. “And I understand you’ve already met Sares.

Gwyn was still a little shaken up about his unexpected meeting with Thedas’s most wanted apostate and was taking it out on the dummy. “Yes, we have met before, are you showing them around?” he asked, still focused on training. He needed to get his anger out and wasn't in the mood for small talk. His entire body was sweaty, this head was pounding and damn that mage he hadn't felt this good in ages. He felt like he did in childhood, to restless for lessons, the sisters would make him run outside, teaching him tricks to tire him out. He wondered if he could still do them. He bent over to stretch his body out, doubling himself in half; he slowly straightens himself back out then grabbed a leg and lifted it effortless and gracefully over his head. “Are you enjoying your stay?” he asked, voice not even straining a little.

“Maker damn this shirt” he pulled it over his head and threw it to the ground. Once he was limbered up he shook his hands out, prepping his mind for the feet his body was about to perform.

Ignoring the people around him he took off at a run, he jumped up and landed on his hands, flipping his body over to land on his feet. Over and over he went in tight, controlled flips. He then used his hands to vault up, spinning his body thrice in the air and landing squarely on his feet.

He was breathing hard now, Maker that felt good. He jogged back over to his training area where he had left the group. The first genuine smile on his face in years.

“Ah, wasn't sure I could still do it” he smiled then leaned over and got on his hands. He pushed himself up into a handstand and began doing pushups. “Enjoy your tour” he said, as his strong arms lifted his body up and down.

Once they had passed through the courtyard and stopped near Gwyn, Sares was more than a bit surprised by the following actions. Sure, he seemed stressed or even upset, but when he ripped his shirt off and threw it away, he seemed nothing like the man who had just yesterday blushed when Sares had taken off his clothes in his presence. And Maker be damned, but Gwyns physique was extremely impressive and the amount of control he had over his body when he jumped into action...

He noticed at this point that he was staring and quickly made a polite smile appear on his face, suddenly feeling hot in the early morning sun. What was it about that man that made him feel 20 years younger. He cleared his throat, but when he spoke, his voice was still not quite as casual as he would've liked.

"Now that was quite the show, Ser Gwyn. I guess you are feeling better today, or at least your body is? In any case, Katari and Harris were so kind to agree to show us around for a bit, which should help a lot because this fortress is a weird place to navigate on your own." He paused, his eyes following Gwyns movements, the steady up and down of his body, the fluid muscle movement, the way his... he stopped himself again, taking his eyes off the man and towards Katari and Gisele. "Let's keep on moving, I'm sure Ser Gwyn can continue his training better without us standing here in his way." Though in his head, he made a note to return and check if the templar was still here, once he had his talk with Katari. He still needed new clothes from the quartermaster after all.

Astonished by the acrobatic display, Katari just stood there for a moment. He had never imagined that Gwyn was capable of such...dexterous movements.

“Nothing compared to what I can do,” boasted Harris, smiling at Gisele.

Sares was speaking to him soon afterwards, and reminded him that the tour was happening.

“Right. Yes. Shall we go to the library? Let’s go to the library.” Katari managed to stutter out. He led them back through the mess hall, and down a secluded corridor.

“The Weisshaupt Library is almost as old as the order itself. It’s filled with records of blights, darkspawn, anything that could help the order.”

He pushed open a small wooden door, revealing a fantastic sight. Shelves of books stretched on for as far as the eye could see, all pack tightly with books — some old, some new. The dim lighting gave the area an atmosphere of peace, well-suited to the studies happening there.

As it so happened, Katari saw Andie, hard at work on...something. He led the group to her, remembering what Sares had mentioned. She had been with Tiberius yesterday, and though it was most likely nothing besides friendship, the doubts could not be dispelled.

“Andie,” he whispered, “I’m giving the tour to these people. They arrived yesterday. Sares, and Gisele.” He gestured to the two mages, trying to sneak a glance at what it was she was working on.

Andie squeaked in surprise, looking up from the stack of papers. "Katari!" She blushed brightly, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Hi Gisele," she waved meekly before nodding at Sares, "Senior Enchanter."

There was an angrily scribbled note about Gwyn in plain view, the words "lyrium = bad" and "Gwyn stupidhead" at the top. Andie tried to cover it with her arm, flustered. "So, uh... um... hows the weather?"

Act casual, act casual She reminded herself.

"Ancient Tevene is an interesting language to translate, it shares a lot of root words with proto-Elvish, which is the language the Elves of Arlathan spoke, and while they didnt properly write things down like we would consider, there is a great deal of texts written in the language. The Dalish and modern Elves speak a language while, similar, is almost nothing like what the Elves of Arlathan spoke. And even the Dalish tongue is very much removed from Tevene. Its almost closer to Qunlat when spoken. Which is fascinating to many linguists."

She paused to take a deep breath, "Not that I know Qunlat, or Dalish well. Both cultures are hesitant to share their knowledge with outsiders. Much like the Dwarves, though I know a little of the way they write with runes. Katari, do you speak Qunlat by chance?"

Katari was able to get a quick glimpse of a few words “Lyrium”, “Gwyn”... it was enough to know what it was about. If she was hiding it though, she must not have wanted him to know. Better not to say anything now.

“Qunlat? I haven’t spoken it in years. I know a little bit though. If you’d like, I can teach you to the best of my ability. But why are you translating Tevene?”

It felt awkward. He couldn’t stop thinking about her...Tiberius... and now not wanting to share her investigation. He couldn’t expect years of trust, that was unreasonable, but he had thought the two of them could confide in one another.

"I would like that a lot!" She shuffled through the papers to find the copy of the document Gisele had given her. "I'm translating this, its something dealing with the Blights, or an Archdemon... or something. So far I have gibberish because I dont have the key to decode it, but I am noticing a pattern, which means I am getting close to something."

Andie had noticed him see the scribbling notes about Gwyn, "but I'm also trying to help our most stubborn Templar with something, and he is being, well himself, about it, and I really just want to shoot lightning up his butt until he listens."

She smiled prettily at Katari, "Perhaps later, after you've given your tour, you could come back here and we'll discuss Qunlat, and" she lowered her voice awkwardly. "And other things."

Andie waved happily, "Nice see you guys again but I really must get back to work."

He bowed his head quickly towards the young mage, but he couldn't help but quickly read the notes she had made about Gwyn. Sares suppressed a smile and looked from Andie to Katari. "This is most fascinating, but obviously we don't want to get in the way of your research. I'm sure you'll soon figure out what the text means, but I want to thank you anyway for your hard work already. A pleasure to meet you again." With that he stepped back, noticing for the first time how Harris eyed Gisele. It seemed playful, but he still had to try hard to bite back a comment.

 “Right. Yes. I’d like that. We’ll continue the tour then? Like Sares said, we’ll leave you to your research.”

It was all but confirmed. The way she had mentioned “other things”... he was certain now. A twinge of pain was felt in his chest, but this time it wasn’t from his wound.

He cleared his throat. Now wasn’t the time for that. “Back to the tour then. How’s your equipment? Let’s... ah... let’s visit the quartermaster.”

He shot one more look back at Andie as he led the group out of the library, down various halls, in the direction of the quartermaster. It took them down twisting halls, all of which looked very similar. The maze-like structure was a defence mechanism. Only ones who were accustomed to the fortress were able to navigate it easily. A bother—but useful.

Eventually, the labyrinthine corridors led them to the quartermaster. The familiar smell of fabric, leather, and metal forging hung in the air. The blacksmith, Warwick, was hard at work on some metal—likely a breastplate.

“This is where you can find new equipment. I’m sure that Warwick there can help you out, as guests to Weisshaupt. Right Warwick?”

Warwick, without even looking up, proceeded to just grunt affirmatively.

“Not a man of many words. If there’s anything you need, nows the time. Anything at all.” Harris said, his voice taking on another level of softness to it.

***

This fortress was a maze and Sares did not like it. It would take him quite some time to get used to walking around here and he did not even know how long he would stay. Well, he was sure he would get some help from time to time. His mind wandered to a certain warden in the courtyard, but he stopped himself. Now was not the time, there were more important things to focus on than a handsome man whose company he enjoyed.

When they arrived at the blacksmiths quarters and Katari introduced them, he thought about how he had offered Gwyn to go here together to look for clothes. Hesitating for a moment, he shook his head. "A generous offer, but I need to talk to your First Warden first and discuss the details of my stay here. Depending on what comes out of that, I might return. For now and as long as I do not have to go out to fight more darkspawn directly my own clothes should do just fine."

 “Right, that’s our cue to leave then.” He said, leading the group back out the door. “Where to next?”

“The gardens, please,” Harris chimed in.

Harris? Wanted to go to the gardens? Katari shrugged. Who was he to judge, it’s not like he knew Harris well enough to say whether gardens were his favourite place. It just seemed strange that a worldly man like him would spend time in the garden with all the herbalists.

Regardless of personal opinion, he led the group through yet another passageway. The gardens didn’t connect to the courtyard — if the courtyard fell, fresh herbs for poultices could be quite useful to still have available. Fresh elfroot grew from small pots, along with a plethora of various herbs — some foreign and exotic, and others local.

“It’s hard for something beautiful to grow here in the Anderfels. And yet, life finds a way,” Harris added, leaning over to sniff a blooming flower, which he promptly plucked and handed to Gisele with a small bow. “For my lady. The Desert Rose.” An onlooking botanist stares on in horror at the scene.

“Uhhhhh. Harris?” Katari asked. Now this was just getting weird. “I don’t think we’re supposed to-“

“Oh, don’t mind me. Just...experiencing nature. You know. In fact, I think I might take a walk. Good for you, it clears the head. But, enjoy the rest of dusty Weisshaupt. Unless you would care to join me?” He gestured to Gisele.

Is he a romantic?

Katari thought. Perhaps he would do something similar for Andie...

A shot of pain in his shoulder reminded him that perhaps it was time to visit the healer. He groaned involuntarily.

“Perhaps it’s best I got going as well. My arm is starting to act up, the healers will want to look at it. I can give you a brief look at what’s on the way, if you’d like to continue the tour?” he asked Sares.

Gisele was originally so focused on Sares and the Qunari that she failed to notice how attractive the veteran warden was, Harris was it? He had made flirtatious comments throughout their tour and she smiled in return, but she did not know he was serious in his intentions until this. His strong dark arm reached out towards her waiting for her to take it.

"One can find so much to enjoy in the desert. You just have to know where to look." Gisele replied as she took the large man's arm. "Please, this garden is delightful, I would love to become better acquainted with it." Smiling she turned to Katari and Sares she said, "Thank you for showing us around, Katari. Sares, I will see you later."

He was more than a bit uncomfortable with leaving Gisele here becoming aware of Harris behaviour towards her, but he also knew that this was a rather silly reaction of his. She was old enough and had survived on her own for years, she did not need an old man to look after her. Still, he was not too happy about it.

But he had other things he needed to concentrate on and, as he followed Katari back towards the hallway they had come from, he began speaking again, his tone serious, but still light and respectful.

"I have a confession to make to you. During my short stay here I heard rumors about a young qunari mage who never had proper training and seems to struggle with his magical talent. And hearing you speak about yourself earlier, well... it does not take a genius to figure out you could need some help. So while our meeting was a coincident, it also offers me an opportunity." After ensuring that no one else was able to hear them talk, he stopped in front of the qunari, his face serious. "You need a teacher, to show you at least a few things. Magic is dangerous and an untrained mage in these times could prove fatal to those around you. But it seems the Maker is merciful, because you got to meet me. I am a member of the circle and I have trained countless young mages, so I'd be honored if you would accept my proposal. It'll be nothing formal, just the two of us sitting down together and I will get an impression of your talent and be able to answer your questions as well as defuse some of the danger you're in. Think about it and just tell me your answer, though I should also warn you that if you choose not to take my offer, the wardens may be forced to deal with it on their own at some point in the future."

Rumours? People had spoken about him?

He sighed. It must have been his friends. He couldn’t blame their lack of trust — he shared it. The offer of a teacher, especially one so experienced, was a blessing. If it could stop him from putting others in danger, then it wasn’t even a choice.

“Yes, please. I need to learn, and none of the others can offer me the same level of experience. Or at least experience teaching. The point being, yes.”

The pain resurged in his arm, reminding him of the necessity of his visit.

“Could we talk along the way? What do you need to know? I’m not sure if there’s some sort of ‘process’ of anything.”

"Very well, a good choice." Sares said and continued walking, his eyes examining the qunari before him while making a plan in his mind. "First, we need to get your arm fixed up, it's hard enough already to concentrate on magic, you being in pain would certainly not help. Then, I'll need you to give me a demonstration of your abilities, though I would prefer us to be far enough from others for that, as uncontrolled magic always has a certain danger to it. And lastly, you'll need to answer me a few questions and since that is the easiest one, we'll start right here. How do you usually use spells? Do you

“Well”, he muttered, pausing to think. “It changes. Sometimes when we’re in a fight, I need to concentrate on everything I’m doing. I need to feel the energies of everything around and then I can do things. But when I’m emotional, or in mortal danger, it’s like a bursting dam. I don’t want to, but the magic just overwhelms me and I have no control over it. That’s how I came to the Wardens. I put my family in danger.”

Talking about this was unfamiliar. He hadn’t really considered HOW he casted spells before. Was this what other mages did? Andie, Sares, Gisele... have they all thought of this beforehand?

"So mostly an issue with your control, it seems. I figured as much. Suppressing magic is one of the first things new mages should learn, shaping it into spells comes later, when they stop setting everything around them on fire when they get excited." He smiled, memories flooding his head. Looks of surprise, excitement and fear, all mixed together, in the faces of so many younger mages he had seen in his life. "At the start, magic just happens. When I was young, I started and extinguished fires on accident, until one of the sisters that cared for us noticed it was me and explained what was happening. It takes time and support to get used to, and while the circles have many problems, they are quite good at that. Now, you are older than most and yet you have to start at the very beginning. Magic is a talent just like sculpting a statue or shooting an arrow. You have to start slowly and you sadly can't skip steps, but as long as you work on yourself, you will soon notice improvements. For now, I would like you to sit down for 10 minutes or so each evening before going to bed and just relax. Don't think about anything or anyone, just sit and breathe, until you can feel the energy in yourself. But do not touch it, do not use it, just feel it from afar. We'll get to the more practical parts later, for now, you need to get in control of yourself."

At the start, Magic just happens.

Maker, did he know. That same memory had been replaying for 8 years.

With Sares’s every word, and otherworldly sense of inspiration seemed to grow in Katari — assurance that he could learn.

Control. Right. Start with control.

“10 minutes every evening,” he repeated. It would be a trial, this training. And yet it was a relief to finally be receiving this measure of control over himself after all these years.

“And once I get this control, then what? If you leave Weisshaupt, I might not have the chance to learn again.”

He stared forward, the doors to the infirmary standing at the end of the hallway. And yet he didn’t want to go. This training was important, perhaps vital.

He chuckled, a bit of relief rising in him he had almost not noticed anymore. But it felt good when someone was eager to learn, perhaps even a bit afraid. He had met enough who rejected the training, who felt like they could master everything on their own. It rarely worked out.

"I will not just abandon you here if my duty calls me elsewhere. I will make sure that there are at least one or two mages here who can help you. I know we've only just met, but rest assured, it really is not my style to start something and then just leave." He looked the younger man directly in the eyes, a confident smile on his face. "I knew everything right now seems almost like it's to much, but I know you can do it. And I promise you that I will help you, if you want me to."

 “Of course. Please. I don’t want to be a danger.”

“Thank you. For this. It’s been years now and I haven’t had any training.”

He stared at the infirmary. Time to visit the doctors. His shoulder was already rising in pain by quite a bit, and soon it would be unbearable without any treatment.

“Tomorrow, perhaps we could continue this? When we get the chance.”

"It's never too late to start, that goes for any skill, really. But yes, let's continue this tomorrow, or whenever you feel like it." With that, they entered the infirmary, Kat walking over to the healers, Sares to the bed he had slept last night to pick up the staff he had left at the side. He let his hands wander over the cold metal, then thanked the healers again and wished Katari a good day and made his way outside, towards the mess hall. It was time to talk to the First Warden and since he hadn't really an idea where his office was, it seemed easiest to ask one of the wardens downstairs. Humming gently, he made his way through the fortress.

Though he'd nearly lost his breakfast over the dirty work of scrubbing bedpans, Tiberius managed to finish the task. This was just in time for the healer-mage Helena to set him to organizing the infirmary's store of bandages. He'd been informed, kindly but firmly, that his armor was not appropriate garb for the infirmary, so the soldier now found himself in a tunic, loose pants, and smock. He wasn't sure if he looked more like a butcher, or a noble in pajamas. Rhita had been snickering at him since he put the outfit on.

"Oh, Tiberius!" Helena called. Tiberius perked up, noticing the healer's neat gray bun bobbing near a bed in the back of the room. He trailed over to her. "Now, come look at this. I want you to learn how to dress a wound, there's a fair chance I'll have you doing this when we want to conserve our potions or allow natural healing. It's better to let the body heal on it's own, you see, too much magic is stressful on the body."

Helena patted the shoulder of the man laying in the bed and showed Tiberius the dressing on the man's calf. He nearly recoiled when she unwrapped the wound. She tut-tutted as she inspected it. "Johann, next time don't let a Genlock get its grimy teeth around your leg," she reprimanded. Tiberius could feel himself getting queasy at the shiny red skin surrounding the milky ragged edges of the punctures in the skin. He could smell pus even with the strong antiseptic that soaked the bandages. This is why this is a punishment, idiot, he reminded himself. He could deal with wounds, but infection? He suppressed a shiver.

Helena eventually decided to give the man a minor healing to reduce the inflammation. Then she guided Tiberius through the process of applying antiseptic and re-wrapping the wound. Tiberius glanced up when he heard the door open and grinned when he saw a familiar, bulky form walking towards the healer. "Katari!" he called. That earned him a smack on the arm from Helena, but he didn't mind. Maker, was it good to see Katari again, even if they'd only been separated for a day or so.

Tiberius? Here? That was strange. Stranger still was seeing him without armor for the first time. The muscled warrior, now dressed almost as though he should be serving meats at a market, stood over a man in excruciating pain. An awful stench filled the infirmary — worse than the stench after the battle in the canyon.

“Tiberius? What is that smell?” he asked. It then occurred to him that Helena might not appreciate a comment such as that. And then, it occurred to him that the stench must be the festering wound on that mans leg, now being redressed.

“Oh. Uh. Sorry. I know what it’s like.”

He shared a look with the Tevinter. It was humorous. The first time he was outside his armor, and he was dressed like a maid.

Like a ton of bricks, it hit him again. Andie and Tibs.

Right.

“So...we both know why I’m here.” Katari gestured to his stump, and the dull white bandages wrapping it. “But why are you here?”

"Ah, well this," Tiberius waved at his new outfit and the infirmary, "This is my punishment for, ah, flipping Gwyn out of bed yesterday. Andie and I were researching the fit he had yesterday and she wanted to wake him up. I was just her muscle. But the First decided to have me come here and make myself useful to atone." Tiberius noticed a pained look cross Katari's face as he spoke. "Are you alright? How's the shoulder?"

Helena shot him a look as she walked over to inspect Katari's arm. "Punishment, eh? I thought spending time with me was a gift."

"Oh believe me, I'm having the time of my life here with you, Helena," Tiberius shot back. "Seriously though, Kat, how are you doing?"

 “Wait, what? Gwyn had a fit? Was it something to do with lyrium?”

This was concerning. If Gwyn was suffering because of lyrium... the attacks on lyrium shipments would be dangerous for him.

All thought of Tiberius and Andie was now gone. This was more important than Katari’s feelings.

“Gwyn’s down in the courtyard right now training, he didn’t seem to be in bad shape. What happened? Tell me everything.” Sitting on a stool, Katari began to undress his wound. He’d seen it done enough that he knew — or at least could guess at — the proper method.

"Well I wasn't there for all of it, but from what Andie told me, Gwyn went a little crazy yesterday, something to do with him not having enough lyrium. He Silenced her? I think that's the word. After that he started coughing up blood and then passed out. You should have seen him, sleeping like a baby. It was almost cute."

He paused to grin at Kat. Helena took over unwrapping the Qunari's bandages and began to send soothing healing magic into his nub. Tiberius watched as some of the tension bled from Katari's frame. "Anyway," Tiberius continued. "They were able to give him lyrium. He seems fine for now, just as long as we can keep his drug coming."

 “Well...can we? The attacks on the caravans is part of the reason you were sent with Nerva, wasn’t it? Lyrium is hard to come by, especially this far out into the Anderfels.”

He winced as Helena hit a sore spot. The bandages were off now, and the wound seemed to be healing. As she worked her magic, the pain faded. The work she was doing was admirable. Helping people was what being a Warden was about, after all. And what better way to do that than by dedicating oneself to healing?

“So he’s going to try to keep taking it then? Coughing up blood sounds pretty serious, I can’t imagine that anyone’s too thrilled he’s out and about.”

He stared at Tiberius. It was clear why Andie preferred him. Not only was he handsome, he had a kind heart, and cared deeply for his friends.

“So. How long do you need to do this for then?”

"Yeah, the coughing up blood sounds gross at the least. But, I can't see Gwyn deciding to stop anytime soon. You know the man's set in his ways. And as far as how long I'm here..." Tiberius trailed off, staring expectantly at Helena.

"Don't give me that look, young man. I might decide to keep you in here forever, I've never had a helper get those bedpans so clean."

Tiberius suppressed a groan and mouthed help me at Katari. He smiled softly but still seemed preoccupied by something. "Maybe if she'll let me get free, we can spar sometime? We're probably both working up some nervous energy, hanging around the fortress like this."

A spar? Katari had never been in a spar before.

“I think I’d like that. I’m not sure. That mage that arrived yesterday is helping me with my magic so I don’t go all... well, you saw what happened in the canyon. That.”

He glanced about. The books that Minne had been playing with were now neatly stacked on a bedside table.

Where IS Minne? he thought. It had been almost an entire day since he’d seen her.

Tiberius stared back at Katari, drawing his attention as new bandages were drawn out, and his wound began to be redressed.

“Right. A spar. I’ll be in the library for a while tonight. And then maybe in the tower. I saw something about tutoring mages, and I could use all the help I could get.”

“You must have seen lots of magic in Tevinter. Do you ever wish you had it?”

Tiberius' eyebrows drew down into a frown. "Maker, no! And turn out like them?"

His eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said. "Kat, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I don't know..." Tiberius sat down on the foot of an unoccupied bed. "I never knew mages at home like the ones here. You, Andie, even Helena over there... you're so different from anyone in Tevinter. There, if you have magic, doors open for you. Suddenly everything becomes about power and prestige. And the rest of us unfortunate souls get to live in the dirt and toil for scraps."

Tiberius realized that his fists were clenched. He tried hard to relax them and meet Kat's eyes. "I'd never met a mage before who treated me like I was worthwhile until I came here. Not even my brother."

Tiberius’s words stung more than the pain in Katari’s shoulder. On some level, Tiberius viewed him on the same level as the magisters — as that Nerva.

Katari’s magic was a curse. Not a blessing. And yet, he couldn’t blame Tiberius. His experience had shaped his views, much like Katari’s had.

“I...I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. Your brother was a mage?”

Tiberius had the sinking feeling that this whole conversation was going wrong. The last thing he wanted to do was alienate one of his few friends here, but he could see the distance growing between them with every careless word he spoke. Still, he couldn't help the anger that bubbled to the surface whenever he thought of his snake of a brother. "He still is, actually. Gaius Valerian, rising star in the Minrathous Circle. A man far to important to bother with mundane fools like non-mages or non-humans. To be fair though, a non-mage is essentially a non-human to them."

Tiberius took a deep breath and smoothed his hands over his apron. "I suppose family isn't a luxury we can all have; it's a bit freeing to be out from under his shadow. And at least here, as long as I avoid Nerva, there aren't any mages snapping at me like I'm some dog." He lowered his voice. "Well, none except Helena," he whispered, trying to cover his reaction to the conversation with a glint of humor.

The two men seemed to be different sides of the same coin. He saw the same hatred in Tiberius’s eyes that he saw in Zara. Even now, as he clutched her ring, he could see the burning fury in her eyes. Maybe somewhere out there, she was having the same conversation with someone: her brother, the monstrous “big hero” who joined the Wardens

“I understand. My last memory of my sister was the same hatred that you seem to have for Gaius. This ring I have chained around my neck is hers. Everyday I wish things had been different. That we could’ve been happy.”

Happy. Would Tiberius make Andie happy? Really, truly happy? The man seemed to detest magic, whether he admitted it or not.

“Your brother might be some circle mage. But you’re a Warden. That has to count for something.”

"Maker, Kat, I'm so sorry. I wish I'd never opened my fat mouth. For what it's worth though, you're hard to hate. And I'm sure your sister would see that if she could see you now." He decided to ignore Kat's comment about his being a Warden; he was a deserter and a coward, and joining the Wardens wasn't nearly enough to make up for that yet. His thoughts returned to Katari's sister, bringing memories of better days with his own brother. "Were you and your sister close, before you joined the Wardens?"

 “It’s okay. I understand.”

“My sister and I were best friends. We did everything together. She was a real troublemaker. Her sticky fingers got us a fair share of strange looks.” He chuckled. “Probably not the best for our reputation. But we were innocent too. We played games — pretended to be heroes.”

“She said taking this ring needed the most courage she’s ever used. So she gave it to me. Some Tevinter cult kidnapped us all for sacrifices. Before went to the altar, she gave it to me and said it would give me courage. And then...well...it was the canyon, but the first time.”

He sighed.

“And now she thinks I’m a monster. Somewhere out in that world, I hope she’s found a happy life. The type of life I’m sure you’ll have. You’ve got the right heart. You didn’t hesitate to help when I asked to sneak out in the middle of the night to find Minne. You’re a kind soul.”

The pain in Katari’s arm faded as the last bandage was replaced. Helena’s magic certainly helped, and Katari was grateful.

“Thank you Helena. I’ll be back tonight so we can redress it again. And Tiberius,” he added, standing from the stool, “Don’t have too much fun here.”

He pulled the warrior in, wrapping his arm around his in a tight embrace. “And be sure to save that spar for me.”

It was time to leave. The library was calling to him — Andie, specifically. He had promised to help her if he could. And more importantly, the two needed to talk.

He remembered Harris plucking a flower in the gardens for Gisele as a romantic gesture. Regardless of any possible relationship with Tiberius, he still wanted to be kind to Andie, and a gift was the best way to make his affections clear.

Pushing open the door to the infirmary, he stepped out. Past the hallway that led to the library, and onwards to the gardens.

He was sad to see Katari go. He was so earnest and positive about others. Though, clearly, he didn’t give himself the same benefit of the doubt. Their conversation had dredged up feelings he’d rather put behind him. He found himself preoccupied.

“Oh quit that,” Helena said. “You’ve re-sorted my bandages four times now. I promise you, they’re organized.”

Tiberius blinked. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize.”

“I think your shift is over for the day, my boy. The place is spotless and I’ve only got a few patients. Just don’t tell the First I’m letting you go early.”

Helena winked at him and shoved him out the door with his hands full of his armor. Rhita was lounging outside with another Warden playing cards. She gathered up her winnings and trotted over to meet him.

“You look thoughtful,” she said, fixing him with a narrowed gaze.

“Just a bit of nervous energy, I guess.”

“I know how you can burn some of that off. Get that armor on and head to the training grounds. Warden there named Penelope can beat the energy out of you quick enough.”

Tiberius eyed Rhita. It sounded interesting, though he couldn’t help but wonder if she had an ulterior motive. It was hard to read the dwarf.

“Sounds fun, maybe I will,” he replied. She simply grinned at him and veered away towards the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking the gardens always made Harris feel peaceful. Weisshaupt could become so insular, it felt like the rest of the world was entirely separate. But here... the exotic flowers from around Thedas reminded him what the Wardens were there for.

“Nearly all these plants can’t grow in Anders soil. The years of darkspawn taint in the earth destroyed that possibility. And so, we import the dirt. Can you believe that?” He chuckled.

“I mean really. Imagine some poor sod walking to the ass end of this barren waste at the end of the world to deliver a potted plant.”

He stopped, taking the time to sniff an Orlesian Imperial Rose, letting it’s soft blue petals rub gently across his nose. “Maker, get a whiff of this. These gardens are amazing. Like a little taste of Thedas.”

He glanced at Gisele, his arm wrapped around hers. “Milady, if I may...most Anders don’t give 2 slimy coppers about flowers such as these. What, pray tell, sparked your interest?”

"I had a dream." Gisele smiled at her cryptic response. Following Harris's lead she went down to smell the roses he has just enjoyed. "I've never seen such a variety of plants! And from all over Thedas!" She went down to smell another variety of rose, breathing in deeply to savor it.

"When I came into my magic my mother realized what was happening. She woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me secretly that she wouldn't send me to the circle but help hide me so I could do the Maker's work in the world." Gisele watched to see his response to her mother's actions but he only smiled.

"I grew up on a farm along the Lattenfluss so I was already deeply involved in growing and cultivating plants. My father liked to experiment. And one day I had a dream that the Anderfels was full of green, with trees, grasses, plants of all kinds. A veritable jungle! And it was then I knew my work for the Maker would be to help restore life to the Anderfels. I've been travelling, experimenting and gathering knowledge ever since."

She approached him coyly, "what do you find most beautiful here?"

He stared at her. “What I see staring back at me. Un Flor Desierto.” The words flowed out his mouth as swiftly as a river.

“I’m glad your mother supported you. Most people, as you know, aren’t so eager to support an apostate. At least, around here. Maker’s Divine Bootstraps, it’s like everyone is constantly repeating ‘Magic Exists to Serve Man’ to justify being afraid. In Rivain it’s different. Magic is a gift there.”

“My mother was a seer. If she’d been anywhere else, they’d have tossed her into the circle and let her rot. But in Dairsmuid, they let them live normal lives outside the circle. Or, they did anyhow... it all changed when the chantry annulled the circle.”

“It’s a beautiful dream you have. I hope one day you are able to see it through. We both know that this place could use a little bit more colour. Greys and yellows can get so dull.”

They continued the stroll, seeing a wide range of flowers with a wide range of colours. Blues, pinks, oranges, Yellows, Green...the colours seemed unending.

“So your father must have shared your love of plants then?”

She was glad he had taken the bait and given her the compliment she had practically asked for. Generally, she knew when someone was trying to flatter her, and she generally disliked it. But when flattery and expressions of admiration were romantic, that was a different thing altogether.

"Yes! My father loved being a farmer and loved tending to his plants. He treated them almost like children." She smiled wistfully in the recollection. "He taught me much of what I know today. I love the little details, how at each stage of growth, as the leaves unfurl, the flowers bloom, or the seeds develop, there is some part that is new and surprising. Plants are very good problems solvers, as well."

She paused and said somewhat sadly, "He was a very loving man." As they passed by some lamb’s ear, Gisele bent down to rub it between her fingers, feeling the softness of the leaves.

She blinked and looked up to Harris, "Your mother, she is no longer with us? What was she like?"

He breathed deeply. The aroma of the garden was calming, sterling himself.

“First, it’s important to realize that things are...different in Rivain. I’m not sure how you personally feel about spirits, but in Rivain they’re...that is to say that the mages there are much closer with them. My mother, like other seers, openly welcomed the spirits. ‘Possession’ is the term here.”

He glanced at Gisele. Maker...something about her.

“She was beautiful. Always knew exactly what to say to comfort someone. Always had the best recipes. Wise, beyond her years. And yet, she was grounded. She never made it seem like there wasn’t time for the family, even despite the politics.” He turned to Gisele, holding one of her hands in his. “She would have liked you. An apostate who wants to help, AND who appreciates nature.”

He paused.

“When the Circle in Dairsmuid came under attack, she was the first one there. Tried to save as many apprentices as she could. Last thing I remember of her was her saying that she had to help.”

He glanced down.

“That was a long time ago though. And now...well now we’re here,” he said, gesturing to the myriad of flowers around them.

“And ‘here’ is quite charming,” he added, gazing into Gisele’s eyes.

Gisele gently took his other hand and faced him with a softened look, "Your mother was brave, and loving." She took a step closer towards him, "You will have to tell me more about her. And about you. I don't know anything about you, yet." All she knew was that he was kind, loving, and handsome. His charm had won her over quickly and his slightly rough ways only made him more attractive.

She looked down at their hands, his large strong hands around her narrow, callused ones. Leaning in Gisele brought her face closer towards his so she could take in the smell of his sweat and skin, then she pulled away releasing her left hand, teasingly. "Ser Charming, will you tell me how you came to be a warden?" she asked as she pulled him along to a more secluded area of the garden.

 “Ser Charming? A man could get used to that. Alas, I’m afraid I’m a touch different from the hero in any chantry tales. Firstly, no hair.” He stroked his bald head. “Second, the earrings. No way any book would portray a heroic man from Rivain. We ‘aven’t ever been ‘good, andrastian people’.”

As the two walked a quiet corner of the garden, Harris paused to think for a moment.

“It’s not as heroic as you’d think. When Mada went to the circle for the last time, it wasn’t safe for us in Dairsmuid anymore. I took my family and travelled a bit — far from any templars. I managed to avoid the War, but we all felt it. Money was tight. My sister was too young to work, my pa was too old. Nobody wanted some Rivaini to work for them. So I did what I had to do. Not proud of it, but those merchants weren’t going to miss their bread.”

“Law finally caught up to us in Starkhaven. Times were desperate and so were we. Nobody had any bread...except this noble. Ser Tristan. Bastard. Had it all — money, food, a nice house. Meanwhile my family was starving. So I broke in. I wasn’t gonna hurt him, I just wanted him to see the desperation outside ‘is door. And some bread. The guards caught me quick, and I was to be ‘hanged until dead.’ Until a Warden conscripted me as I was walkin’ up the gallows.”

“Not what you expected, was it?” He asked Gisele. She had a beauty about her that was rare in these parts. He brushed her gorgeous black hair behind her ear with his hands. “Forgive me. I shouldn’t tarnish one like you with my terribly tragic tale of woe. I’m sure you’ve faced just as bad as an apostate,” he plucked a flower from the gardens, its petals thick and purple, and soft as silk. “And yet, beauty endures even here.”

She looked at Harris thoughtfully, putting together his story in her mind. She had always gotten by with so little, but she was one person, never having to care for her family or been responsible for anyone else's well being. "When I look at you, I see someone who loved their family. That is always heroic."

She paused. "No one offered you aid, or even a job? That is the real crime." She became angry just thinking about the injustice. "The Maker would want us to be charitable and care for each other, not hoard riches and make a show of denying others. How dare they!"

Absentmindedly she crushed the flower she held in her hand and a second later realized what she had done. Looking down she saw that the purple petals which now fell out of her open hand, had stained her fingers. Turning Harris's palm upwards she drew a heart in his palm with the purple stain. "I am glad the wardens saved you." She said quietly.

"I've been relatively lucky. Much of the Anderfels are so remote templars were difficult to find even when I was reported. I went from shelter to shelter, charity to charity, offering up my services as a laborer or healer. I've been... attacked, chased out of towns, and..." she paused unsure and looked into his dark eyes, "without company."

Suddenly she felt embarrassed, and looked down "sorry, I did not mean to complain. The desert offers what it does, there is no use complaining about it."

Gisele took Harris's arm again and smiled, "will you escort me to the library? I would love to have you accompany me," She looked up at him expectantly.

 “Maybe the Maker wouldn’t want it, but his followers haven’t done a whole lot that aligns with what he’d want. Well...most of them anyhow.”

He stared at the heart, the petal’s powder now blowing away with the leaves.

“I’m sorry. That was harsh. I just meant that...I’m used to priests and such not being as caring as one like you. A kind soul like you doesn’t need that.”

It wasn’t the same. He knew that crime and being an apostate seemed similar, but it was different. The robbery, the theft... it had been his choice.

“I’d love to help you to the library. Perhaps I could give you some company, even if only for a while.”

What Harris said about His believers was harsh, but she supposed he was speaking of The Chantry hadn't helped anyone she knew. "The Chantry doesn't really help many people, does it? I've been running from them my whole life." Gisele chuckled sadly.

"And the rich and powerful will always act for themselves." She took a deep breath, "but now we are here and with your company, I am the rich one."

"I should be off." They headed off, Harris leading the way out of the garden. "Will I see you again?" She asked as they walked next to each other.

“Well, that depends on you, Flor Aréna, he replies, the Rivaini words rolling out, hanging in the air almost musically. “Walking the gardens with a beautiful woman is something there is always time for.”

As they arrived at the door to the library, he scanned the hall, searching for any prying eyes. Seeing that the hall was empty except for the two of them, he grasped her hands and leaned in, his face inches from hers. Her lips were tantalizing, seeming so soft and perfect.

“This might not be that proper...or allowed. But Andraste’s Brown-Bushy-Eyelashes, I’ve never quite been one for ‘proper.’”

He gently pressed his lips against hers for a short second. If only the moment could have lasted longer... but the sound of footsteps approaching reminded him of the setting.

Pulling back, he slowly released her dainty hands from his. “Enjoy your stay in Weisshaupt, Madam. If there is anything you need, ANYTHING, don’t hesitate to ask. We’re a friendly bunch here.”

"Oh yes, I like this man", she thought as their kiss ended.

The kiss was gentle, and from such a strong man it was so priceless. He claimed to not be particularly proper, but he was kind and courteous. "I would like to see you again, Ser. Meet me in the garden tonight."

As she walked away, turning her head to give him one last smile, she left the library entrance and headed towards Andie sitting at the back tables. She discreetly licked her lips in remembrance, how could she not meet him again soon?


End file.
